


Oblivious

by purplethal



Series: <500 words doyoung drabbles [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplethal/pseuds/purplethal
Summary: People think Yuta talks too much. Yuta doesn't think that judgment is one hundred percent wrong, not when he loves and knows he is good at talking.





	Oblivious

People think Yuta talks too much. Yuta doesn't think that judgment is one hundred percent wrong, not when he loves  **and**  knows he is good at talking. What people don't know is how little he talks despite knowing a lot of shit. For example, as right now. He keeps his mouth shut despite his roommate sudden clinginess. There is no teasing nor questions from him as Doyoung rest his head on Yuta's shoulder, silently munching on his second banana. He is probably tired after getting little sleep.

Doyoung has some bad habits. Like staying up all night to watch some TV series to shut down his overthinking brain instead of sorting his thoughts. Yuta makes a mental note to himself to teach his best friend about  _things_ , such as the importance of having enough sleep and talking properly about feelings.

But both lessons can wait since he needs to focus back on his paper. He has to check his work before Doyoung, whose warmth rivals the sun outside, finishes breakfast and starts whining about dessert.

 

Yuta says his thanks to the cashier before taking both drinks and walking towards his roommate. The said roommate is talking to the odd pair of students from the newest batch until he realizes Yuta's presence and stands up from his seat. Yuta greets them with a friendly grin, silently observing how Jungwoo is all soft smiles and what a ball of energy Yukhei is.

Yuta puts his free arm around Doyoung's waist, fingers tapping softly against the soft fabric of his purple T-shirt as Doyoung says a few things to their juniors. Doyoung waves goodbye with one hand as his other hand holding his precious mint chocolate and Yuta lets himself being dragged home by his best friend.

He is only few steps away from the table when he can feel Jungwoo's stare burning hole on the back of his head. He doesn't need to look back and spare a glance at Jungwoo to know that the younger man is sulking, most definitely ignoring Yukhei who is talking animatedly across him.

It's both amusing and frustrating at the same time to watch Jungwoo silently pines over Doyoung. There's no way Doyoung is going to notice the crush Jungwoo has. Not when the man is too dense to even catch on to the fact that Yuta has been blatantly flirting with him for years.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at that point where I finally accept that I can barely write above 300 words count. So I'll post my short drabbles instead of forcing myself to write longer works based on them.


End file.
